Confessions
by UnBreakableFacade
Summary: It's Travis and Katie, need I say more. Travis is re-using some of his old pranks, which leads to them spending a little too long in the woods. But surprisingly there are no bruises, well no intentional ones anyway. Read on to find out how Travis uses Katies weaknesses against her.


**Confessions**

**It's Travis and Katie, need I say more.  
Travis is re-using some of his old pranks, which leads to them spending a little too long in the woods. But surprisingly there are no bruises, well no intentional ones anyway.  
Read on to find out how Travis uses her weaknesses against her.**

I was trying to compose myself this time. "Isn't this prank getting slightly old now," I asked. Honestly it wasn't even Easter, but never the less I've still got chocolate bunnies dripping off of my cabin roof.

"I know, but I just love the reaction I get from you." He said with a growing smirk.

I was trying to stop myself fuming, but he just _kept _pushing.

"What's wrong Katie, feeling a bit lazy today." He said with fake worry.

"I am so going to kill you,' my hands were already in fists by now, "but let's make it more interesting. I'll give you 10 seconds head start."

"Aw Katie- Kat, you know you love me too much to do that." He said with fake sympathy.

"9" I said slightly sterner. That's when he got scared. 8, now he was running towards the beach. "Great idea, the waves will drone out your screams." This time he started to sprint towards the woods. 6… 5 Oh stuff this, and with that I sprinted after him. Wow he's getting faster.

"You're just getting slower," screamed Travis turning then running backwards.

I chuckled at his funny antics, but as he turned around he stumbled slightly letting me catch up. I was so absorbed in how I was going to kill him that I didn't realise just how close we were. Before I could stop myself we were both panting hard against each-other on the ground, his chest rising and falling against mine. I would have been blushing like a tomato by now, if we hadn't been in this position numerous times before.  
"Aw, Katie. How nice of you to join me." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and started to rub my neck with his nose.  
Now this he had never done before, only in a joking way when I've pushed him off before he could get close. Now thinking about it, would it really be that bad. No, Katie you hate this guy. Urgh, I can just feel the two little Katie's sitting on my shoulder now, shouting advice. I'd be able to see them as well, if Travis hadn't started to kiss down my neck.

That's when I pushed off, "I'm still going to kill you, you know." He gave me his adorable puppy dog eyes, after the first year he worked out that they were my downfall, they were just too irresistible. "That's not fair Travis, you know my only weakness, but I don't know any of yours." His famous smirk was back now, but I could tell he was contemplating very hard wether to tell me. So to just tip him over the edge I tried his tactics. I made my eyes go really big, and my chin to quiver, but his reaction was some-what odd. He slowly covered my eyes with his hand, and then mumbled something under his breathe.

"What was, that spit it out." Even though my eyes were covered I could tell my head was a lot closer to his now, his warm breathe was on my lips as he spoke. "Katie, it's you." I could feel his hand shaking on my face, from nervousness. "You're my weakness, I always have to give in whenever you ask me to do something and I always have to answer any questions you ask me. Whenever you talk to a different guy I start to steam, and then pull off a nasty prank on their cabin. I just can't help it, your my weakness, and," he looked over at me uncovering my eyes. "I like it." He was looking at me now, straight in my eyes, as if he could see right to my sole. But I couldn't just tell him, I loved him, No. _Cause you don't. Yeah you do, what are you waiting for? Your whole time here, he has been head over heels for you. What will your mother say when she finds out?_

My head dropped onto his shoulder, not able to come up with an answer to my inner argument. He brought his arms up protectively around my back. One hand rubbed intricate circles on my back, while the other was brushing hair out of my face. "Shh, it's ok."

"No Travis," I pushed off him in a crouching position. "Why do you have to make things so hard? I hate you,- well I'm meant to. I do, all of it." Now he had sat up too.  
"I hate it all, your messy hair," I said while brushing my hand through it, "your intoxicating smell. You're a mean, careless coward and don't even get me started on your stupid pranks."

He slowly started to stand up gently pushing me to the side. "Katie, please." His chin was quivering now; I could tell he wouldn't last much longer.

"That's not all Travis, do you want to know the real reason I hate you so much." By now he looked completely shattered; I can't believe I thought he hated me. Now he had tears starting to form at the side of his eyes, and as he shook his head the tears spilt. Before he could turn and run away I grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a kiss. I tried putting all my feelings from the last five years, the hate, annoyance, regret, but most of all the love. I knew I was in love with him from the beginning; I just wasn't brave enough to admit it, not even to myself. My courage was magnified as he started to kiss me back, while wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

Before it could get too intimate, I pulled back trying to compose my breathing. "The real reason I hate you is," that's when he looked back at me again with that desperate look, "is because you make me feel like this. You're the last thing I think of before I go to bed and the first when I wake up. Whenever you look at me I can't help getting a warm fuzzy feeling inside and whenever you're not there, it's like you take a piece of my heart with you.  
I hate you most, because I'm in love with you and no matter how many pranks you do how immature you get and how much you hate me. That will never change. "

When I looked up to his face he still looked so miserable. I couldn't help but apologize. He chuckled slightly at that.

"You're the one crying Katie, and I'm the one that should be apologising." He leant forward and wiped my tears away gently with his thumbs. "I don't hate you Katie, quite the opposite actually. I love you, that's why I've been doing all of those pranks. It's the only time you seem to notice me. It's like an addiction, first it was just a glance at your beautiful face but gradually I needed more. A smile, conversation, hug, that's why I started to prank you. You chase me, and when we are far away enough from camp I slow down on purpose, because you always end up tackling me to the ground." He had a wistful look on now.

"Hey, you know I could beat you easily if I wanted, right."

"If that means more kissing in the forest, well, then yes. You could easily beat me."

"Well I know usually you should try and stop an addiction, but with this one," I could feel the smirk growing on my face as I continued. "It benefits me, more than it does you, so stuff it." Before I could pull him in for another kiss, he pushed me up against the nearest tree, and kissed me.  
And this time I didn't wait for him to get intimate, instead I slid my hands up his spine underneath his shirt. As a shiver ran down his back, he gasped opening his eyes. I just had an innocent look on when he gazed down at me accusingly. Instead of making a seductive, or rude remark he made me gasp when he ~%% ##$$ ^% *&(^&#!=$&^()&^#$!#~! #%^%*(&)(&% ^ % $# !~ ! #$%^&)(*&^%$# !$%^`$# !#$%^&%$#%^&&^&*()(*&^%$`# ! ``#$%^&*(*&^%$# !` #$%^&*()(*&^%$#` !~! #$%^&*()/`=/?)2*/+)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%`^&*()(*&^%$# !%`~~! #$%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^&*`&^%$# !

**Sorry guys.**

**I'll have to stop there or bring the ratings up- which I can't be bothered to do-**

**So let me know what you thought in your wonderful**

**! REVIEWS!**

**Oh and keep a look out for my new Tratie story that I am in the process of writing.**

**Conspiracy**

**Our Travis and Katie have got a Love Hate relationship. Everyone knows that, but what if it was more love than hate. What if they were already together- in secret- Do we really know what Travis does when he is skipping training, and what about Katie, does she really spend all her time at the strawberry fields.**


End file.
